Forandringer
by Purple-Moonlight
Summary: Oneshot! Begynder i slutningen af første bog, da Ayla drager bort fra Klanen.


**Kapitel 29 – Forandringer**

Durk blev ved med at skrige. Han ville have sin Mama! Han prøvede at slippe ud af Ubas favn så han kunne løbe efter hende, men uden held. Han blev fuldstændig hysterisk og slog så vildt med arme og ben at Uba mistede grebet og tabte ham. Få sekunder efter at hans fødder ramte jorden, sprintede han efter Ayla, men hans flugt blev afskåret af Broud der stadig var edderspændt efter hans sammenstød med Ayla. Broud havde selvfølgelig regnet med at drengen ville stoppe, netop fordi han stod i vejen, men Durk løb hovedkulds ind i Brouds robuste ben. Da Broud ikke var forberedt på dette, væltede han omkuld, hvilket kun forværrede hans forlegenhed. I mellemtiden sad Durk cirka en meter væk fra klanens leder, med skrabede knæ og blod løbende ud af næse da han havde slået hovedet ned i jorden da han faldt. Alle de andre klanmedlemmer stod som forstenede og stirrede fra Broud, der stadig sad på jorden, over til Durk der var begyndt at komme på benene igen.

"Mamaaa! Maamaa!" råbte Durk og prøvede at løbe efter hende igen, men kom ikke ret langt da hans venstre ankel gav efter og fik ham til at udstøde et forskrækket smertenshyl. Broud der nu havde fået nok var kommet på benene igen, trampede hen til Durk og greb fat i drengens hår.

"Hvad tror du, du har gang i, din vanskabte unge! Brun skulle aldrig have givet dig lov til at leve! Du er en byrde for hele klanen ligesom den uforskammede kvinde der bragte dig til verden!" rasede Broud og stak Durk en lussing. Durk for sammen og kravlede væk fra klanens flintrende gale leder og hen til Brun. Han havde skam lagt mærke til den lille udveksling Ayla og Brun havde lige inden hun forlod grotten.

"Lad drengen være i fred, Broud." Brun samlede Durk op og gik over mod Uba der stadig stod, ligesom alle de andre, og hold øje med hvad der foregik selvom det stred mod deres opdragelse.

Broud var lige ved at springe på Brun, men vendte ryggen til og gik over til den nærmeste kvinde, hans egen mage Oga, hvorefter han tog sin vrede ud over hende og gav hende en knytnæve i ansigtet fordi hun stod og dovnede.

"Hent mig noget vand din dovne kvinde, hurtigt!" beordrede han og langede ud efter hende da hun var for langsom til at reagere. Han ramte hende på hårdt skulderen så hun væltede, men hun kom hurtigt på benene igen for ikke at blive slået igen. Hun kom tilbage med en vandsæk og en fyldt trækop med vand. Hun satte sig på knæ foran ham med nedadbøjet hoved og rakte koppen frem for sig. Han tappede Oga på skulderen og tog koppen, hvorefter han lod hende passe sig selv. Han gik et stykke væk fra grotten og satte sig til at surmule for sig selv.

Brun gik over til Uba og lempede Durk over i hendes favn.

"Du må nok hellere tage dig lidt af ham, Uba…" sagde han og gik over til sin mage, Ebra.

"Durk, lad mig se på din ankel." sagde hun og satte ham på jorden, "Bliv siddende, Durk." Hun gik forsigtigt ind i den nedstyrtede grotte og hen til hendes mages arne for at finde de hun skulle bruge. Da hun havde givet drengen noget beroligende, der samtidigt virkede søvndyssende og puttet et omslag om hans ankel, begyndte hun at hjælp de andre med at rydde op i den nedstyrtede grotte.

Sent på aftenen var grotten stort set blevet ryddet fra nedfaldne sten og grus. Der var heldigvis ikke gået meget til under jordskælvet og det så ud som om at hulen ville holde, men klanmedlemmerne var stadigvæk meget forsigtige med at bevæge sig rundt i grotten. De havde prøvet at bjerge Crebs lig, men der var faldet en stor mængde sten ned over ham, siden Ayla havde været der, så de blev nødt til at opgive det. Den aften var alle klanens medlemmer meget nedtrykte da aftensmåltidet blev nippet til ved de forskellige arner, ingen havde appetitten, bortset fra de mindre børn der ikke forstod hvad der foregik. Durk sov stadigvæk trykt ved Ubas mage, Vorns arne og den unge medicinkvinde regnede med at han ville forblive i den tilstand til næste morgen.

Broud mulede stadig for sig selv ved sin arne og kommanderede rundt med stakkels Oga der måtte styrte omkring for at tilfredsstille selv hans mindste behov.

Mange af grottens beboere gik tidligt til ro den aften, men den foruroligende følelse af at noget ville ske, efterlod størstedelen af klanen uden evne til at sove, før meget sent hen på natten.

Næste morgen blev alle i grotten vækket af Ogas fortvivlede klagehyl. Folk kom hen for at se hvad der var galt og fik en enorm forskrækkelse da de så Brouds livløse krop. I løbet af natten var en stor sten drættet ned og havde ramt ham i hovedet. Ogas hylen blev højere og højere mens hun forgæves prøvede at ruske liv i sin døde mage igen. En trykkende atmosfære af angst fyldte hulen og påvirkede dem alle, og da især børnene der begyndte at skrige og regerer.

"Mmaaamaa! Maamaaaaa!"


End file.
